Forgotten Songs
by Annika Lee
Summary: Anastasia works at the Detroit Insane Asylum, and get's an unusual case that sends her all the way to London. As she solves the case, she slowly solves her past. Forgotten Songs is named after the songs made for the Disney AIW that never made it on film.


_NOTE: Although I do live in Michigan, the only real asylum I know of is the Petoskey's "Lockwood" and the old one in Westland that I heard was an office building now. I think they tore that one down.... That's not the point. The point is, I do not own the rights to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", "Through the Looking Glass (And what Alice Found There), and/or "American McGee's Alice" I am just borrowing the characters for a while, okay? :) Any unauthorized copying will be dealt with in the strictest manner, as Lord Ilpalazzo and his two members of "ACCROSS" are watching you through a hole in the wall at this very moment!! HAIL LORD ILPALAZZO!! _

_ANOTHER NOTE: I also do not own the rights to "Whack Experimental Anime: Excel Saga". Any unauthorized copying will be taken care of by Master shake and the rest of "Aqua Teen, Hunger Force"......._

_Oh, Gosh! Sorry.... ON WITH THE STORY!_

The cold, unforgiving wind, which sounded much like the deserted artic, blew on her face. At least that's how it felt to Anastasia. She felt as if she was only surrounded by the cruel frozen specks of water and dust, lost forever in a desert of the ungrateful powder. Actually, skyscrapers and cement surrounded her. Sometimes she let her imagination get to her.

Anastasia, or Anya as she was called, had lived in Detroit since she was three years of age. But the reverie of her stuck in an abyss of snow haunted her memories and dreams, and she never knew why. She didn't really care for the endless Michigan snow, except for occasionally having snow fights with children when schools were closed for the day. But, nonetheless, she had work to get to.

Anya was a doctor at the Detroit Mental Institution, but she was constantly transferred temporarily around other Asylums, mostly for more training and education. Usually, she dealt with small cases; small children gone mad by trauma, suicidal teens, etc. These were the kind of cases she could "solve". But, today would be different, and as she walked through the doors, she could feel something was up. But what could it be? She walked back to her boss' office, still feeling a slight happiness.

" Hey, Mr. Cunningham! Happy Federal, non-conformist holidays!" Anya said with a giggle.

Drake Cunningham was an urban-type man from New York, only about three or four years older than she was. He was fine-built, with black hair that he had grown out, which would sometimes fall in his face and tease his dark, green eyes. He was very kind, but had a cocky sense about him when he joked with others. He looked away from his computer to smile up at her.

"Isn't it good to live in a country against 'political incorrectness"?

Anya laughed at his input, " If only they cracked down on the president, right? Anyhoo, what am I doing today? Depressed teens?"

Drake turned to her, his usual shimmering face was now diffused, " No, your 'morbid side' won't be fulfilled today. I have a very important case from afar."

" How far, sir?"

"Actually, it's all the way from London. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you. It's a weird one, too." Drake handed her the file. As she looked it over, he went on, " This case is a mystery, even up to their police! And since you want to work in this kind of stuff, you need to see how crazy it can get. But, this one reaches far beyond crazy."

" Well, Mr. Cunningham, ' It's Crazy to be sane', as they say..."

" Real cute! But, just look it over, and I'll call you when you reach London to see how it goes..."

Anya was stunned, " Wait, what?! I'm going THERE? I haven't even been past Indiana! When do I go?"

" You leave at 10 'o clock tonight," Drake answered in a monotonous way.

Anya stared at him for a couple of minutes, then faintly smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cunningham, for this opportunity."

"Oh, and, Anya...."

"Yes, sir?"

"Good luck on your case. I have full confidence in you."


End file.
